familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Gardiner family
The Gardiner family was the first family of what would become known as New York state, after Lion Gardiner became the first European to settle the Colony. He was also granted the titled Lord of Manor of Gardiner Island, which is the biggest privately owned island in America today. Early Life Marriage and Family Founding of New York State The first settlement in what would become New York state was founded in East Hampton by Lion Gardiner and was a captain in the army of the William I, Prince of Orange. Pequot War Battles *Mystic Lords of the Manor *Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599-1663), 1st Lord of the Manor *David Gardiner (1636-1689), 2nd Lord of the Manor *John Gardiner (1661-1738), 3rd Lord of the Manor *David Gardiner II (1691-1751), 4th Lord of the Manor *John Gardiner II (1714-1764), 5th Lord of the Manor Descendants of Lion Gardiner #Capt. Lion Gardiner m: Mary Willemson ##David Gardiner (29 Apr 1636 - 10 Jul 1689) m: Mary Leringman ###John Gardiner (19 Apr 1661 -25 Jun 1738) m: 1st, Mary King: 1670 - 4 Jul 1707); m: 2nd, Sarah Chandler-Coit: 19 Nov 1696 - 3 Jul 1711; m: 3rd, Elizabeth Allen: 1 Dec 1669 - ?; m: 4th, Elizabeth Hedges Osborne: ? - 19 May 1747; daughter of Stephen Hedges and widow of Daniel Osborne ###*John had with his first wife, Mary: ###*#David Gardiner ###*#John Gardiner, Jr. ###*#Samuel Gardiner ###*#Joseph Gardiner ###*#Hannah Gardiner (1699-c1738) m: Col. John Chandler (1693-?) ###*##Mary Chandler (1717-?) m: Benjamin Greene (c1712-1776) ###*###Benjmain Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) m: Elizabeth Hubbard (1738-1808) ###*####Mary Greene ###*####Martha Greene ###*####Benjamin Greene III ###*####Elizabeth Greene ###*####Hannah Greene ###*####Lucretia Greene (1771-1851) m: Henry Wainwright (?-1827) ###*#####Henry Wainwright ###*#####Elizabeth Greene Wainwright ###*#####John Howard Wainwright ###*#####Charles Wainwright ###*#####Mary Greene Wainwright ###*#####Benjamin Greene Wainwright ###*#####Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1886) m: Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1886) ###*######Elizabeth Bradlee ###*######Josiah Bradlee (1837-1902) m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) ###*#######Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) m: Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) ###*########Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) ###*#########Frederick Josiah Bradlee III ###*#########Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee ###*#########Constance "Conny" Bradlee ###*######Frederick Bradlee ###*####Anne Greene ###*###Hannah Greene ###*###John Greene ###*###Mary Greene ###*###Lucretia Greene ###*###Sarah Greene ###*###Gardiner Greene ###*###Gardiner Greene ###*##Esther Chandler ###*##John Chandler ###*##Gardiner Chandler ###*##Sarah Chandler ###*##Hannah Chandler II ###*##Lucretia Chandler ###*##Elizabeth Chandler ###*##Katherine Chandler ###*##A still born (?-c1738) ###*#Mary Gardiner ###*#Elizabeth Gardiner ###*John had with his wife, Sarah Chandler-Coit ###*#Jonathan Gardiner ###*#Sarah Gardiner ###David Gardiner, Jr. (? - 1 May 1733) m: ? ####David Gardiner III (? - 2 Mar 1748) ####Mary Gardiner Parshall; wife of David Parshall ####Bethia Gardiner Wells; wif of Samuel Wells ####Patiences Gardiner ###Lion Gardiner II (? - 23 Sept 1678) m: ? ####Lion Gardiner III (1688-1781) ####Giles Gardiner (?-?) ####Mary Gardiner (?-1714) ####An unknown child (?-c1700) ###Elizabeth Gardiner (? - ?; m: James Parshall (?-?) ##Mary Gardiner (30 Aug 1638 - ?) m: Jeremiah Conkling (?-?) ###Jeremiah Conkling, Jr. (?-c1719) ###Jeremiah Conkling III (?-?) ###Cornelius Conkling (?-1748) ###Mary Conkling (?-?) ###David Conkling (?-?) ###Lewis Conkling (?-?) ###Ananias Conkling (?-?) ##Elizabeth Gardiner (14 Sep 1641 - Feb c1657) m: Arthur Howell (?-?) ###Elizabeth Howell (?-?( Sources Books Internet Archives *Lion Gardiner and his descendants...[1599-1890] *The papers and biography of Lion Gardiner, 1599-1663. With an appendix *Genealogical and family history of central New York: a record of the achievement of her people in the making of a commonwealth and the building of a nation *Ancestors and descendants of Daniel Gardner V and Mary (Hodges) Gardner, late of Champaign, Illois: with other Gardiner and Hodges records and biographical nots Internet *History Overview | Matouwac Research Cente *The Gardiner Family of Long Island